vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Saeki
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Saki Saeki Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Female Age: 17 years Classification: Human, Alice, Anomaly Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Materialization, Manifestation Attack Potency: Building level (Can damage Giger) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can fight against Giger) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Multy-City Block level (Survived after that) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, cross-universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Koutaro Utou Intelligence: Below Average Notable Attacks/Techniques Alice: A human who has a rare illness called the "Alice in Mirrorland"-Syndrome, making her see things in reflecting surfaces that shouldn't be there. * Extrasensory Perception: An Alice is able to see what ordinary people do not have to see. In particular, fragments of Mirrorland or world devils. * Spiritual Body: In Wonderland an Alice receives a body of pure energy, that is controlled by his or her soul. And as the "fuel" uses his or her life force, if it dries up in Wonderland, then the body of the Alice in the real world dies. This body is essentially a shell, and even if it is damaged, it easily recovers. However, any damage to the spiritual body affects the soul. * Superhuman Statistics: The strength, speed and durability of an Alice's spiritual body far exceed human level even without manifestation. * Energy Transfer: - An Alice is able to transfer part of his or her vital energy to someone (another Alice, whose energy is at a critically low level). For better transmission an Alice can cut her spiritual body anywhere, as the wound starts to literally ooze life force. However, with the right level of skill, he or she can transfer energy without damaging his or her own body, by being next to those whose power needs to be restored. * Limiter: An Alice's spiritual body has a kind of limiter, which does not allow it to fall below 200 points of energy. If the spiritual energy reaches zero, his or her soul and body dies. Materialization: An Alice has the ability to materialize any object that he or she can imagine. However, he or she must also understand how it works. If an Alice knows the look of a gun, but does not know how it works, he or she will not be able to fire it. With a sufficient level of knowledge, they can create even a tank or a nuclear bomb. However, the more complex and larger the device, the more spiritual energy is spent on materialization. For example, to create a tank 50 units are needed (With a maximum of 1000 units per Alice, but each specific materialization can not spend less than 1 or more than 100 units). In addition, the items can not be very different from their counterparts in the real world. They can not create a gun that will fire like a large-caliber rifle. However, they can change the shape of the created object. And the simpler the object, the more possibilities exist for modifications. For example, they can lengthen a sword or a spear, change its shape and so on. * Gun: Saeki materializes a gun that is no different from the usual. Manifestation: An Alice has the ability to enhance objects from the real world. In particular, an Alice can strengthen his or her spiritual body (the statistics are increased tenfold). Applying the manifestation on weapons from the real world, they can, for example, make a gun that shoots nuclear warheads. In fact this ability has no restrictions, it can help to be the highest form of life. However, the risk is very high. The strength of the manifestation is unstable. An Alice cannot control it. Moreover, in this state, the limiter is not activated (that may lead to the depletion of vitality and subsequent death of soul and body). * Manifestation of Depending: Saeki manifests Utou's corpse and uses it as a weapon. In this state, Saeki can cause serious damage to the strongest (or one of the strongest) world devil, and her speed is such that the devil does not have time to react to Saeki's attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sekai Oni Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8